Secrets
by PrincessofMyth
Summary: Operetta gets a late night phone call that asks her to meet them somewhere, will she go through with it or not? This is a one-shot because I wasn't sure if I should take it any further or leave it as is. Let me know what you think.


**Hi guys, I have another account on here, but forgot everything about it so I decided to create a new one. I haven't written anything in a long time because of school so it's a little rusty and I have never written a Monster High fanfic so the characters are a bit OOC. I will get better at this and do a better job next time (which I'm hoping will be my Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde themed one. Not sure how I want to tackle that one yet). Anyways, enjoy and please read and review. I can only get better at this stuff with your help.**

It was a night like any other night until that call came. I never would have normally answered that late at night, but something had forced me too wake up and that same something bad made me answer the phone when it rang, made me agree to come here, get dressed, sneak out my window with an umbrella in nothing but a pair of thin red cotton shorts, a black tank top and some flip flops, but oddly...I didn't regret my decision then and I still don't now.

It's 2:15 in the morning and I have been standing in the trees lining a dark and desolate road under my black umbrella with white musical notes on it and nothing on my person, but my phone which I desperately clutch in my hand. It's been two hours since that call and where I was told to be was only a thirty minute walk from my house, but I knocked it down to twenty minutes since I ran all the way here. 'I am here, so where are you? ' I think then jerk in the direction of another snapping twig, I'm starting to get scared not only of being out here, but what if something happened? Something bad? The phone in my hand vibrates, nearly giving me a heart attack and I am on the verge of letting it go to voice mail until I see the caller's name and quickly hit answer and press the phone to my ear and my body against a tree as headlights peer around the corner. If anyone sees me I am sure to raise suspension and get into trouble.

"Where are you?" I softly snap as I avoid the lights at all costs then yelp when nearby thunder claps. The voice on the other end just softly chuckles.

"Scared of a little storm?" I glare into the darkness and I guess he can tell because he sighs. "Ran into more trouble on the way, but I'm close by I swear it. Just...give me ten more minutes and if I'm not there, you can leave if you want. Ten minutes...Please? "  
I'm about to object but then again I've never heard him sound like this before so I sigh. "Fifteen minutes then I'm going home, understand?"

A sigh of relief. "Yeah. Completely. I'm near by so I'll see you soon." I start to take the phone from my ear. 'Oh and...Thank you for doing this. You're the only one I could think of that would hear me out. I mean, you've done it once before and I didn't deserve it then and I don't now."

"What about-?"

"No. Not this late. I wouldn't bother her."

"But you'll bug me?"

A chuckle. "I see the glow from your phone. I love that smile of yours by the way, Song Bird." there's a click and I hang up only to be hugged from the side and a face buried in my neck.

"Let's get out of here and get you home." I say softly, patting his back. He nods then slowly lets go and as we start walking he gently takes the umbrella from me and holds it over both of us. We say nothing to one another as we walk hidden amongst the trees. Everything about this night fits one word. Secret. I glance up at his profile and lightening flashes. I gasp and cover my mouth in horror. His split lip spreads into the semi-cocky smirk he usually wears, but it is merely a ghost of it.

"Don't look at me like that. You should see the other guy." He joked, but I say nothing. He looks horrible and I can't rely on my voice because if I open my mouth only sobs for him will come out. This whole night is our secret. Seeing each other so uncharacteristically vulnerable that no one would believe us if dared to tell. His hand gently took mine and we continued to walk and talk that silent talk where so much is said, but none of it out loud. So much is wrong about tonight and yet somehow everything is so right.

When we get to his house we quietly slip inside and go up to his room where a floor board creaks and we freeze in our tracks as his mother stirs. She worries about him so much. Both of them really because they are both her's. We go into his room and I shut and lock the door before taking the medical kit from under his bed and begin working on him. I'm by no means a nurse or doctor and he probably should have went to one, but I like to choose my battles wisely sometimes. After that I lay on his bed while I hear him out. Apparently it was a typical Saturday night and he was preforming, but during the show some kids tried to start trouble. Security handled it and that was that. It wasn't until after words when he and his cousin were packing up and started things again. Being the hot head he is it ended up in an all out fight. This is why we broke up in the first place. He just couldn't leave well enough alone, but he was also defending me at the time, but I had no idea and demanded that he take me home where I told Daddy, who told his mom and got him in a lot of trouble. Daddy hates him now and would just about explode if he knew about this.

I opened my mouth only to close it when he told me not to lecture him, that he'd get plenty of that in the morning. I merely nodded as he climbed into the bed beside me and yanked me back against him and clung to me as if I were his body pillow. We stayed like that and talked until we fell asleep, my head on his bare chest and him with an arm rapped around my waist, the other tucked behind his head. We ended our night of secrets like that, for tomorrow would be a new day and we'd go back to being the school's play boy, hot headed, party kid and the weird mystery diva that stayed in catacombs, but for now we could be the lovers that we always longed to be.

**Well, that's it for this one, as I asked before please review this story so that I know what I need to work on in order to get every down correctly and improve my writing. I will start in my Jekyll and Hyde one and (hopefully) get the start of that one up by the end of the week, finger's crossed. Until next time reads, fellow writers, and Monster High lovers.**

**Haley**


End file.
